The Battle to Save Wikia/Return to Kristen
Bink: Guys, there are some people I would like you to meet. This is a Survive, Dan, Ship and Max. Survive: Hey Dan: Hello Ship: Hey guys. Max: Hey Solo: We got some work to do. Jack: Yeah blah blah blah can't we just go attack the villains. Solo: No, we gotta train. Rex: Yeah, training time! Ship: Yeah Training! Solo: And don't think it's gonna to be easy! All heroes but Solo: Awwwwww Omi: Are you kidding me? Solo: I don't kid around. K then, time to train. Ready, set... Bink: Wait, what, we're fighting... Tank: Each other? Solo: Yeah you gotta problem, buddy? Rex: Yeah I gotta problem. Solo: GO! activates the circle on his chest and starts firing the laser at everyone. Tank runs up at Rex and tries to pick him up but Rex forms the Smack Hands and counters, sending Tank into Omi, which cuases the laser to hit Bink. Tank: What kind of dirty trick it that? Bink: Seriously! Omi: We need an organized strategy! Bink: How about we surrender... Omi: No Tank: Why would we do that! Ship: Never Jack: Absolutey not! Solo: Bink your a genious! All heroes but Solo and Bink: What? Bink: What? Solo: What? Anyway, we should ''pretend ''to surrender, then when the villains are not looking, we sneak attack them. Tank: Great! Solo: Great, then let's train. montage with a song Song Solo: Who are we to question authority? Bink: Who are we to fight? Tank: Who are we to not believe? Jack: Who are we to stop King Wiki's plight? Solo: talking: Bink, Tank, Jack, everyone I'll tell you what we are? We're heroes. That's who we are! heroes start to train in the visual. Now singing: They though we were down. Bink: They gave us a nasty frown Tank: They told us not to stop their chance? Jack: Who are to stop their "dance?" Bink: We have escaped from the deepest lows Tank: And we have fallen from the highest highs. Jack: But now we stand together as one! Solo: Ready for the fight faster A 5, 6, 7, 8! plays We are heroes, together at last Bink: We are heroes, and we're having a blast Tank: We are heroes, preparing for war Jack: We are heroes, and we are going to settle the score All Heroes: We are heroes, we are heroes, we are heroes! repeat Solo: No! We are not heroes. All others: What? Solo: We are more than heroes. We are friends. All Heroes: We are friends, we are friends, we are friends. We! Are! Friends! Solo: And now that we have a chance to win. Bink: We shall storm the caslte and give it our all. Tank: We shall fight to the final breath. Jack: And if we are to fall. Solo: Don't worry, becuase will still be... All Heroes: Friends. We are friends, we are friends, we are friends. Solo: More than friends, remebers. All Heroes: We are heroes, we are heroes, we are heroes. We! Are! Heroes! villains thinking in King's Wiki page Weegee: We may be in our darkest our. Evan: We may have lost a friend. Weegee: We may be weaker than ever. Evan: But we're not giving up just yet. Weegee: And while our heroes prepare for a battle. Evan: We will prepare, too! Both: Becuase if it is war they want, it is a war they shall get. Becuase we are villains, we are villains, we are villains. Weegee: But does that mean we can't be friends. Evan: Nope! Because we are also! Both: Friends, we are friends, we are friends, we are friends. We! Are! Friends! solo. begins to roatet back and forth between heroes and villains. Heroes: We are heroes Villains: and we are villains. Heroes: But when it all comes down to the end. Villains: We're all just... All: Friends, we are friends, we are friends, we are friends. We! Are! pause Friends! of song and the heroes also end their training Solo: OK! It's time for the final battle. Tomorrow, we will fight King Wiki and his helpers. Now go get some rest! Category:The Battle to Save Wikia Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Movies